Koinu finds her way to inuyasha's heart
by Ikiko
Summary: koinu has stolen inuyasha's heart from kagome
1. Inuyasha meets Ikiko & koinu

Inuyasha Meets Ikiko & Koinu  
  
Inuyasha whats rong...as kagome worried. I sence some demons around and they dont smell evil...Inuyasha scuffed. HI yelled The unknowed Girls...What is you'r name..asked the one girl in a black and silver look...Umm who are you two lovely girls...miroku said as rubbing both girls buttcheek... WHAM... Both girls smack him twice as hard as Sango and Kagome did :(... @_@Miroku... A Older looking Kitsune Youkia walk up the girl in the black and silver style...Hi whats you'r name...Said shippou Blushing...Ikiko..  
What you'rs name..Asked Ikiko...M...My name Is shippou...are you a whole Kitsune Like Me...asked shippou blushing...Why yes i am are u...said ikiko smiling at the handsome kitsune...   
~~~FLASH-BACK~~~  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Shippou...HAPPY 20TH BIRTHDAY... Yelled mommy kagome  
hump you never gave me a birthday since we met...growled inuyasha  
sorry but you never told me about ur birthday...Said kagome  
~~~BACK TO STORY~~~  
  
Huh...excuse me but who are...Kagome Sniffed at Koinu... I am Koinu and i am a half dog demon like your friend over there..... TO BE CONTINUED 


	2. Koinu finds her way to inuyasha's heart

Koinu finds her way to inuyasha's heart  
So inuyasha what do you think should we let the new girls in our group since they both are like you and Shippou..said kagome  
worried about inuyasha as he was ignoring her... Wow Koinu's smell is very sweet, sweeter than kagomes and she is also a half dog demon like me with a sword also...wow.as inuyasha blushes...Hi whats you'r name...miroku placed his hand on Koinu...BONK Koinu put a slap mark on his right side of his face.... Inuyasha...INUYASHA...Kagome yelled...WHAT you baka... SIT! what was that for..yelled inuyasha..Making an inuyasha shape crater..well 1 you called me a baka and two you were paying attention to the new girl...WHAT...are you crazing i was just figiring out if she is a half dog demon like me or not...whatever! i am going to introduce me to that half kitsune youkia...  
Oh i am so board.thought in her head...HI..Kagome waving from far behind...My name is Kagome whats your's...Ikiko...nice to meet you..You too..You know you'r the second girl i've seen for ever...What do mean..As Ikiko looked at kagome with a confused look...Well Sango and i are the only girls here with shippou, mirouku and inuyasha and yea.... I was wondering what is up with that monk grabbing our butts...Questioned Ikiko! If he comes up to to and places his hand on you body that he is gunna ask you to bare a child for me he will say...said kagome as she was starring into the sky all mad...Did he ask you to bare a child for him! Yes. growled Kagome... I dont think you like him very much do you...Well is is like a big brother to me so he knows already that i will not do that yet cause i am still young...Oh i am 19 yrs old..said Ikiko looking at shippou...Oh i see you must have a thing for shippou huh... Yea i thought i was the only kitsune youkia... No do you know that i am shippou's addapted mother..WHAT..As Ikiko fell over anime style..( I see that happen so many times) INUYASHA... Koinu yelled...yea what... inuyasha said blushing then turned red as he smelled blood coming from her... She is in heat..inuyahsa thought... IN HEAT..wow INUYASHA SHUTUP..Koinu yelled. sorry...Blushed inuyasha...Koinu pecked a slight kiss on his cheak and then they both stared deeply into each other's eyes...as kagome was coming near inuyasha she saw them two kissing again her heart sank into little pieces  
Huh both said..i thought i heard someone...SIT SIT SIT! Both fell into the ground making a inuyasha and koinu crater... Inuyasha what are you doing kissing her! I though we had a thing between us but i see i will gather my things and leave forever...Hump good i never loved you anyways..inuyasha heart sank when he said that...Inuyasha are you ok..said koinu will a wide eyed look...Yea fine very..As inuyasha flashed a little smirk at koinu...( If i ever seen that before)...AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH....What is it...yell inuyasha... 


End file.
